


Unexpected

by Ninkasa



Category: Fire and Hemlock
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninkasa/pseuds/Ninkasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom has trouble picking out a present for Polly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

Polly couldn't recall Tom ever having a problem getting her presents before. She supposed perhaps he had, but since she had been nine years younger and not constantly present when he was buying them, she couldn't really be sure.

To be fair, she was having as hard of a time finding something for him. However, it was not something she thought was worthy of so much worry. Something would jump out at her and that would be it. She had suggested a book -- not an easy choice when she had so many already -- but Tom had rolled his eyes.

"I need it to be something you don't expect. Something you wouldn't think to pick out for yourself," Tom had said, wrapping the tinsel around her shoulders and kissing her forehead as he did.

Polly smiled and pulled the tinsel off, placing it on the tree. "I wouldn't expect jewelry."

Tom blinked at her behind his glasses. "You'd never wear it if I got it."

She picked up one of the ornaments from the box Granny had given her and stuck her tongue out at him. "Which is why I wouldn't expect it."

*****

The present was a lot. . .more than it looked like.

A small box wrapped in silver paper. Inside the box was a necklace, dainty chain and an oval shaped locket.

Polly looked down and then back up at Tom. He shrugged. "You said you wouldn't expect it."

Polly took it out of the box, holding it in her hands gently, for fear of breaking the chain or smudging the silver before she got to wear it.

Engraved in small letters on the front of the locket was,

_But hold me fast, don't me go  
To be your heart's desire.___

Polly opened her mouth, then quickly shut it again.

Tom took the necklace from her as she pulled her hair back to let him hook it underneath it.

Polly twisted the locket once slowly and tipped her head back to kiss his cheek.

"Thank you."

Tom smiled. "You're welcome."


End file.
